


tat-tu

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: “You shouldn’t rush art, Tatchan.”





	tat-tu

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Ueda asks, more skeptical than scared, which is surprising considering the sharp object in his band mate’s hand.

“Of course I do,” Koki says confidently, sounding a little affronted. “It’s just like sewing. Are you pussying out?”

“I am most certainly not,” Ueda replies, standing as tall as he can with his pants pushed down past his hips. “Hurry up and get it over with.”

From his knees, Koki smirks upwards. “You shouldn’t rush art, Tatchan.”

Ueda rolls his eyes and leans back against the counter. At least he’s not in some seedy room with a complete stranger, even if he’s not entirely positive that Koki isn’t going to fuck up something he’s wanted for years now.

“Besides,” Koki adds deviously, “sometimes it’s better when it’s slow.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ueda asks with a scoff.

“I mean exactly what I said,” Koki shoots back. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about, _Dictator-sama_.”

Ueda raises an eyebrow. “Don’t say things like that when you’re kneeling in front of me.”

Koki just laughs and holds the gun up to a fleshy spot below Ueda’s hip. “Ready?”

“ _Do it_ ,” Ueda hisses, bracing himself for the inevitable pain.

A buzzing noise pierces the air, and Ueda can’t help it – he looks down to watch the needle make contact with his skin. It goes in and he feels a prick, like he’s just gotten a shot, except that it’s continuous and it doesn’t start to sting until Koki begins to follow the outline he’d already drawn.

“You okay?” Koki asks carefully, not moving his eyes from his work.

“Yeah,” Ueda answers through clenched teeth. It’s taking a lot of effort not to jerk at the sharp pangs coursing through his body, centered in his groin area. It’s nowhere near unbearable, but as the needle keeps puncturing him, the tension accumulates in a rather sensitive area.

All at once, Ueda feels what Koki had been alluding to, and he finds himself fighting the blinding arousal more than the pain. He’d be fine with pain right now. It wouldn’t be the first time Koki saw him cry, but if this progresses as it has been, it will be the first time Koki sees him fully turned on. The heat is already soaring up his body, aided by the hot burn of the ink stabbing his skin.

“I can stop if it’s too much,” Koki’s saying, his voice sounding far away and too close at the same time. “It’s not like anyone can see it unless you show them. I’m only about halfway done, but-“

“Finish it,” Ueda barks, more demanding than he intends to be, but it keeps the gun going. His hands grip the edge of the counter and he leans his head back, biting his bottom lip to keep down the incriminating noises that want to come pouring out. It will be over soon, he tells himself. Koki will finish the stupid tattoo and leave and Ueda will be alone with himself and his ridiculous sexual urges.

The next few minutes feel like forever, and Ueda’s ready to claw his way out of his own skin by the time the whirring ceases and he breathes a sigh of relief. His body is still on fire, more than just the wounded area throbbing, and it only becomes worse when Koki brings a damp cloth to the area to clean it. It still feels like it’s buzzing, too, which just stimulates him even more.

“You’re such a hot mess,” Koki comments, and Ueda glares downward to see a wicked smirk form on the younger man’s face. “Do you always turn red when you’re in pain?”

Ueda intends to tell him off, but then there’s a firm hand palming up his crotch and he chokes on his air instead, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Koki just looks amused. “Don’t look so surprised – it’s kind of hard to miss, being right next to my head and all.”

“Stop talking,” Ueda snaps, his fingers finding their way to Koki’s hair. “There are better things you can do with your mouth.”

He expects more taunting, but it seems that this time Koki has decided to follow orders and not respond verbally as he locks eyes with Ueda and loops his fingers underneath the waistband of Ueda’s boxers. His pants are already open, and it’s not long until Koki’s fingertips are grazing the length of Ueda’s impossibly hard cock that juts out from his body as it’s exposed.

A faint moan escapes from Ueda’s lips as Koki wraps his hands around the stiff flesh, slowly stroking from base to tip and down again, and it only hurts a little when Ueda’s hips jerk involuntarily.

“Careful,” Koki whispers. “It’ll be sore if you stretch the skin too much.”

“Suck me off, then,” Ueda orders, tightening his grip on Koki’s hair, and Koki’s eyes darken.

He really doesn’t expect him to do it. He expects him to laugh and get up, maybe humor him with a hand job and some sloppy kissing before packing up his equipment and leaving. Instead, he watches Koki watch him as he turns his head and flicks his tongue out, catching the tip of Ueda’s length and a cold tremble joins the soaring heat all throughout Ueda’s body.

“Oh god,” Ueda breathes, his fingers loosening as he pushes Koki’s bangs out of his face dotingly. “Please don’t stop.”

Wordlessly, Koki leans forward and opens his mouth, his eyes not leaving Ueda’s as Ueda’s cock slides past his lips into a warm, wet heaven. The impending soreness can’t stop him from pushing a bit, moving in and out since Koki’s going way too slow, and Koki teases him with a few licks of his tongue along the underside before doing the unthinkable and _standing up_.

“The _fuck_ ,” Ueda huffs, so worked up he can’t see straight, though Koki’s intense eyes are crystal clear in front of him.

“If you insist on hurting yourself, you can at least make it worth my while, too,” Koki says with a hint of promise in his tone, and the next second has him spun around and pinned to the counter.

Ueda would feel bad about being so rough if Koki wasn’t moaning his obvious approval, which is enough consent for Ueda to wrap his arms around Koki’s waist and unfasten his pants. Koki’s head falls back onto Ueda’s shoulder and Ueda’s mouth automatically latches onto his neck, scraping his teeth along the skin and biting just hard enough not to leave a mark as he spreads Koki open before him.

Something is nudged into his hand and Ueda groans into Koki’s neck, rushing to coat three of his fingers with the substance and ease one inside Koki. His other hand reaches around for Koki’s cock, fully erect and leaking, and Koki’s sweet falsetto fuels him to join his first finger with another.

Ueda’s own erection is rubbing against Koki’s ass and it’s enough to make him go mad; his newly tattooed skin stinging with each movement. He feels Koki’s body start to accept his touch, stretching and scissoring his fingers until he hits something that has Koki arching in his arms, crying out for more, and Ueda drags his lips all along Koki’s neck and shoulders as he adds the third and final finger.

“Please fuck me, Tatchan,” Koki gasps. “Fuck me as hard as you want to – I can take it.”

Pure, unadulterated lust clouds Ueda’s head at the filthy words, and he can barely pull out his fingers and lube his cock before he’s grabbing Koki by the hips, positioning himself for entry. It’s Koki who pushes back, arching like a cat and Ueda buries himself in one thrust, a low groan pressed into the juncture of Koki’s neck and shoulder as he finally gives into his urges and snaps his hips fast and sharp.

“God yes,” Koki rasps, and Ueda holds onto him tighter, pulling him back as he pushes forward. “More.”

Ueda can’t speak, only comply as he pounds into Koki even harder, thrusting deeper until his own breath is laced with moans, sweat forming on his forehead and running down his face. He’s so close he can taste it, and as much as he wants to make this last, everything inside him is screaming for release.

“Tatsuya,” Koki says, and it’s probably the first time Koki has used his full first name instead of his nickname. “Come on.”

He’s not sure what Koki’s encouraging him to do until he feels their fingers lace together, and Ueda’s resolve is softened by the surprising intimacy until their hands make contact with something hard. Ueda figures it out and grabs Koki’s cock, pulling him off at the same speed of his efforts, and Koki’s piercing moan prefaces the hot liquid spilling over Ueda’s fingers. Ueda tries to fuck him through it, but the tightening muscles of Koki’s body milk his orgasm right out of him as well.

Completely spent, Ueda stumbles backwards until he bumps his kitchen island, holding on for balance until his composure returns enough to focus. When he opens his eyes, Koki’s pulling up his pants and looking smug, his own eyes a bit glazed over in pleasure, making Ueda swell with pride. Ueda starts to wonder what happens now, then his tattoo throbs in pain, reminding him that it’s there, and Ueda looks down to appreciate it. It was a simple design, but Koki had still done a good job.

“That’s misleading, you know,” Koki says breathlessly. “If people see a butterfly on a grown man’s hip, they’ll think you’re gentle and sweet.”

“Anyone who would see it already knows better,” Ueda points out, but they both know what it symbolizes.

After all, Koki had been there when Ueda first spun his cocoon.


End file.
